starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi '''was a famous Jedi Master of the Jedi Order during the time of the Clone Wars that became a notable addition to the Rebel Alliance including being instrumental of getting the plans of the Death Star to the Rebel Alliance. Biography The Old Republic 13. The Ancient Jedi He accompanied his master to the planet Tython where Master Jinn revealed they were looking into some disturbances of the Force, but Obi-Wan quickly figured out that Qui-Gon was there for another reason. After some digging, Obi-Wan learned from Qui-Gon that they were there actually for an old fellow Padawan of Qui-Gon named Tahl. He also learns more about the history of Tython, how it was razed by the Sith Empire. It was Obi-Wan who figured out where Tahl might be if she was still alive. They travel to the Forge where they found out Tahl was held by Flesh Raiders and while Qui-Gon speaks with the leader, Obi-Wan frees Tahl. They get caught and are forced to defend themselves but get away safely. A few days later, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi arrives to take Tahl with him to Coruscant and informs Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan that they will be traveling to the Tennaan Outpost. Star Wars - Citadel of the First Temple of Uaos He and Anakin were send by the Jedi High Council to Ocul to settle a conflict between the native Oculi and a band of pirates led by Brayden Thart. They found neither and tracked back to an abandoned camp, where they found only signs of combat. When they traveled to the monastery not far from here, they were both encountered by visions of their past including a former female acquaintance and another Padawan. Obi-Wan and Anakin then wake up before the shrine of Uaos. Spear of Gayx When he and Anakin were introduced to the shrine of Uaos, they also met the Avatar of Uaos, Brayden Thart, who was possessed by the lingering spirit of the Force Diety. Obi-Wan then related the story of Uaos and the Panthon Ulta to Anakin, but reveals he never knew they were seated on Ocul or the First Jedi Order. They were let into the Citadel of the First by M3-PHR1S and Thart where Thart revealed that the only way to get of this planet now is to help them recover two artifacts. Seeing no other choice, Obi-Wan agrees and they leave for the shrine of Gayx, however this is where he and Anakin get seperated. Ordering Anakin to find his way back to the ship and contact the Council, Obi-Wan confronts the lingering spirit of the second Force Diety, who instantly hurls the Spear of Gayx, hurting him and telling him that his true trial is about to begin. Sphere of Valy He was led forward by Gayx to within his sanctum and was strapped down on an altar where the Force Entity traps him with the premise that he can heal here from the wound. Gayx told him more of the history of the First Jedi Order. Gayx disappears, announcing that only the Sphere of Valy can save Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan then entered a Force Vision where he chased a hooded man, eventually ending in the Royal Palace in Theed where he gets the chance to rebattle Darth Maul with a chance to save his master. Guard of Tatyx Within the Force Vision he was in, he managed to save his master, but the tables were turned and Darth Maul killed him, before Maul being struck down by Jinn. He then broke free from the Vision with Gayx telling him it was a vision of a possible alternate future. Obi-Wan is then saved from his wounds caused by the Spear of Gayx by Anakin who heals him using the Sphere of Valy. They get out of the shrine of Gayx, but encounter an army of Tatyxian Guardians. Ultimately summoning the Spear of Gayx to him, Obi-Wan and Anakin, who is empowered by the Natural Force of Ocul, defeat the army and are told by the four Deities of the Panthon Ulta they have passed the trials and are now considered to be the two newest Disciples of the First, before being told they have to pass one more trial within the Tower of Zenion in order to leave the planet. Tower of Zenion He and Anakin were allowed entrance into the Tower of Zenion, where they were told by Zenion to face three tasks in order to pass his trial. They faced a herd of Terentatek first, and after both tapping into the Natural Force of Ocul they succeeded in driving them off. Their second task was to navigate a chamber with moving objects by using the Force. After some tide turnings they also succeed in coming out on top here and go to the last task on top of the tower where Zenion awaits them. The final challenge is to beat him and Anakin and Obi-Wan manage to defeat him by combining their knowledge and acquired powers from the other four Deities. They are then officially declared Disciple of the First and inducted into the Orda Benthu, before they fly away from Ocul, finally leaving this place behind but with a captive Brayden Thart. The Clone Wars 6. Follow Orders When Rex came looking for Commander Cody it was reported that the Clone Commander had left for Veruun with Obi-Wan on a mission to fight the Separatists. Reign of the Galactic Empire '''HotS - Obi-Wan was in the center of Mos Eisley when he heard of a preacher preaching against the Galactic Empire. Choosing not to interfere at first, Obi-Wan was forced to when the Stormtroopers ganged up on one of the inhabitants Camie Marstrap. After he hurt himself a little, Camie helped him up and asked him if he required help, but Obi-Wan said he'll be alright before taking a speederbike and return to his hut. HotS - Luke would travel to his hutt at some point to investigate his comings and goings after his confrontation with Darth Vader and found ancient texts and books. There he learned about a place on Tatooine named the Den of Mirages.